Starting to know each other and maybe love us?
by Banshee33
Summary: This is a fan of The Devil is a Part itmer in which I will address some of the ideas I have about couples formed by the famdom, you know which: MaouxEmi, AshiyaxRika and LuciferxSuzuno (my favorite xd) So I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Things kept going after the fight against Sariel.

Mao and Emi returned to their jobs just like Chiho, Ashiya was still doing housework, Urushihara was still stuck to his computer and Suzuno was still living in the apartment next door.

Things would continue to go this way until, by chance, certain acts happen that make certain emotions awaken in the heart of each of them and begin to form emotional bonds between themselves.


	2. Capítulo 1

One day Mao, Ashiya and Urushihara were in their apartment.

Mao was preparing to go to work, Ashiya prepared everything to do for food and Urushihara, as always, was sitting at his computer.

While Maou changed her clothes she listened to Ashiya scold Urushihara telling him that he was lazy and lazy. When Mao finished getting ready he went to the exit, but not before taking his umbrella that had been given to him a few days ago (you know ... just in case), he said goodbye to his teammates and withdrew.

Ashiya had started to make the meal but noticed one thing, he didn't have all the necessary ingredients to prepare his recipe - Rays, we don't have all the ingredients - Ashiya said. Urushihara looked up from the screen to look at it and then return it to the screen and start typing. "In that case we could order a pizza," he said as he typed on his computer. Ahiya hit him hard on the head with a ladle - Don't even think about it! "Ashiya said." We are not in a position to be ordering food, my Lord's pay gives us enough to be able to eat all three homemade dishes and not I would like to make an unnecessary expense for your checkbook.

Urushihara was rubbing his head from the blow he had received. "Okay, fine, BUT DON'T HIT ME anymore!"

Ashiya sighed. He took off his apron, took a cloth bag and stood in front of the door.

\- Where are you going? - Urushihara asked. - I'll go out and buy the missing ingredients, meanwhile you stay here and don't do anything childish - Ashiya replied.

\- Wait, that means it will take you longer to do the fo... - Urushihara spoke but Ashiya had already come out the door.

Ashiya was out of the apartment prepared to go to the cheapest mall, but was interrupted by Suzuno who was also out of his apartment, "Good morning, Ashiya," "Good morning Kamazuki," they both greeted each other. - Are you going somewhere? - Suzuno asked, "Indeed, the ingredients to prepare the ..." Ashiya spoke and stopped; I had a great idea. Quickly I turn to see Suzuno, - Could you do me a great favor? I'm going to the mall and Urushihara will be left alone in the apartment, could you keep an eye on me? - Ashiya told Suzuno. Suzuno just looked at something confused, - I'm not very confident leaving him alone; I could buy something else online using my Lord's money ... so what do you say? - Ashiya continued trying to make Suzuno accept. "Mmm, take care of Lucifer?" Suzuno said somewhat dubiously, "Okay, I will accept this favor you ask me, but only because it's about you," Suzuno said accepting.

\- Thank you very much Kamazuki, I am in your debt - Ashiya said nodding; then he said goodbye to Suzuno and left the place.

Suzuno entered the demon department and saw Urushihara with his back to his computer.

\- Did you really come back so fast? Man, I thought it would take you a little longer ... - Urushihara said as he turned around so he could see Ashiya.

It was his surprise to see Suzuno facing the door - Good morning, Lucifer - she said standing there.

Urushihara processed what was happening at the time and only one thought came into his head - "WHAT THE HELL!" -.

**¡Hey! Very good to everyone. There goes the first chapter of this fanfic that I write.**

**This is the first time I write a fanfic; so I hope you liked it, and if you are so kind as to leave a comment to know what you liked and what not in which I am doing well, in which I am going wrong; that could improve, and that kind of thing.**

**See you!**


	3. Chapter 2

\- "I wonder what will be happening in the apartment right now" - Ashiya thought.

\- WHAT THE HELL DO YOU DO HERE BELL?! - Urushihara shouted annoyed.

"I'm here because Ashiya-san asked me to watch you," Suzuno replied as is.

\- "I see ... so Ashiya still thinks I will buy things in his absence, DAMN BASTARD!" - thought Urushihara, - Okay, but don't even bother to bother me - said Urushihara returning to his computer. "I don't care," Suzuno replied.

Now we go with Mao ...

\- Good morning, Mao-san! - cheered Chiho, Mao's co-worker cheerfully.

"Good morning Chi-chan," Mao replied with a smile.

Chiho couldn't help looking at how cute and handsome Mao was when he smiled so he stared at her with a flushed face.

\- Hey, is something wrong with you? - Mao said waving a hand in front of Chico's face.

"Ah ... NO, NO." I was just going to ... "Think Chiho think!" to wash the bathrooms! - Chico said before he left the room with his face covered.

Mao just looked confused as he scratched his head, "Well ... to prepare because today awaits us a long hard day," said Mao as he bent his elbows.

Now it's Ashiya's turn ...

Ashiya was observing the offers he encountered in each market, but none seemed to convince him - They are very good offers but still the price is still quite high. It will be better to walk a few more blocks, "Ashiya said to himself. So he continued walking for several blocks even without finding the supermarket with the best offers; He was about to give up, until suddenly he saw a large supermarket called "VALMART" whose prices were placed on the windows of the building. Ashiya carefully analyzed each of the prices and whether they were what he was looking for. He entered the supermarket with a raised fist in victory.

Already inside the supermarket he took a basket and hurried to get all the ingredients; The prices were simply very good, and the amount of food was a lot.

He was watching a mushroom packing when someone approached him from behind and touched his shoulder - Hello Ashiya-san! - it was Rika Susuki, Emi's best friend and work colleague, - Good afternoon Susuki-san - Ashiya said nodding slightly, "I see you like coming to this supermarket," Rika said placing her hands on her hips, "In fact, it's the first time I've come to this supermarket;" their prices with excellent— said Ashiya. - I see, it is true that it has good prices. What are you buying? - Rika asked somewhat curiously, - I am buying these mushrooms to prepare the dinner of my Lord, and our partner Urushihara - Ashiya said quite proudly, although he said the name of Urushihara reluctantly. - "Urushihara" ?, Will it be a work partner? Well it doesn't matter. " I see ... Hey, I'm going out, I don't know if you want to go with ... - Rika said looking down - Join you on the way out? Yes, of course, I'm also going out, "said Ashiya. Rika raised her face and had a huge smile.

Let's go back to Mao ...

The MgRonalds door opened just to show an almost dead Mao, with oil stains on his shirt and with his umbrella in his hand, - Today was a very tiring day, but it's good that it's over - said Mao exhausted and smiling slightly Luckily for him he had already said goodbye to everyone and nobody could bother him anymore.

He walked to the typical corner and waited because the traffic light was red.

\- How lucky that Emi is not here ... if it were, it would be a great pain to ... -

\- I see you don't bring your horrible bike with you anymore - Emi said suddenly appearing.

\- "IT CAN'T BE!" - Mao shouted in his mind. - Aren't you going to say hello? What a hell King you are ... - Emi said frowning. - Just a moment, weren't we done with this of the Demon King and the heroine? - Mao asked somewhat annoyed.

\- W-Why do you say that? - Emi said something about exalted. Mao raised his umbrella - And this umbrella you gave me what? - said Mao claiming him. - That was because I had destroyed yours before and also ... for saving me from Sariel - Emi replied although he murmured the last part. - Eh ?, What do you say? - Mao said placing a hand on his ear.

\- What you heard, fool! - Emi said angrily and running from the place.

\- I will never understand what the hell is wrong with her, though ... - Mao spoke to himself but was stopped by the light of the traffic light that had changed to green. Mao kept moving forward, still aching at work.

**Hey, very good to everyone. There goes the second chapter!**

**At once I tell you that the time of publication can vary as I am studying at the university and apart from extracurricular tasks.**

**I still want to know they liked it, no; If I made any mistakes, opinions, suggestions and their criticisms.**

**Thank you and I hope you liked it :D**


	4. Chapter 3

(Earlier that day)

\- Mmm Ashiya already took too long - Urushihara said turning towards the window.

\- Surely he had some mishap - Suzuno said while cleaning with some duster some furniture. - In that case I just have to wait for him to come back - said Urushihara while his belly roared.

\- Oh no! Instead of staying there without doing anything better come and help me clean the house, which looks very dirty because of you - said Suzuno turning to see Urushihara. -Hey? Why do you say that? - Urushihara said somewhat annoying. Suzuno takes the box of udon noodles where Urushihara sleeps - hey, that's mine! -, - Just look at this mess - Suzuno said as he took out several bags of chips, soda cans, bags of jelly beans and more. - Okay, I've only messed up my box, but not the rest of the store ... - Urushihara said but immediately Suzuno opened the closet from which tons of trash came out: shipping packages, papers, video game cartridges, movies, candy, wrappers of food and even more, - I got it! I do all that mess, "said Urushihara, somewhat distressed.

\- That's right, and now you're going to get clean all this - said Suzuno firmly.

\- You are crazy? Do you think I'm going to collect all that ... - Urushihara said but Suzuno hit him on the head with a ladle.

\- STOP! Right now I pick up everything ... you look like Ashiya - Urushihara said somewhat frustrated.

\- Very well, and while you collect that I will see what else I can clean - said Suzuno taking the duster again.

The hours passed; Urushihara was finishing putting everything in garbage bags and Suuzno was arranging things in the cupboards and shelves.

"That's the last one," Urushihara said, panting as he pulled the last bag of trash to the street.

\- Congratulations, do you see how everything looks clean after picking up? - Suzuno said while looking at the apartment.

"Yes, now, whatever," Urushihara said as he sat at the table to use his computer.

Suzuno saw that something was lying on the ground, it was a film cartridge, he took it but the cover was on the other side, before he could flip it Urushihara snatches it out of his hands - This is mine and only mine! - he said and Then he placed it on a shelf.

Suzuno stared at him for a few seconds, turned to the door and back to Urushihara - As time has passed I think Ashiya will not come back soon, do you think it's okay if I prepare the food? - Suzuno said to Urushihara, trying to reward him for having cleaned the apartment.

Uruhsihara's eyes turned to see Suzuno and then returned to the screen - As you wish, for me there is no problem. Suzuno set to work and began preparing the food.

"The food is ready," Suzuno said as he placed a plate in front of Urushihra; They were udon noodles (as always xd) with fried chicken and a few vegetables. Urushihara looked at the plate, then at Suzuno and again at the plate. He put his laptop on the floor and put himself in a position to eat - Provecho - he said quietly while taking some chopsticks. Suzuno also sat down to eat.

Urushihara took a bite of the fried chicken and to his surprise it was delicious; He had never tried a fried chicken like this before because his classmates ate everything every time they ate, but this time they weren't there, Urushihara put a small smile on his face which Suzuno noticed - did you like the Lucifer chicken? - she asked, He swallowed what he had in his mouth and said - Could you stop calling me Lucifer and calling me by my land name? One hundred as if I had done something wrong when you say it, "Urushihara said as he took another bite. - Mmm I think not, you call me Bell most of the time - Suzuno replied. Urushiara swallowed the food and looked at his plate - Yes, but it's because that name fits like a ring on your finger - he said as he took another bite. Suzuno looked at him somewhat confused - Eh? What do you mean? - she asked. Urushihara passed the food again and then looked at her - I say that is a nice name for you - he said normally and took another bite again. Suzuno stared at him - "What did he just say? What does my name sound cute? Does he like my name? "- she thought, analyzing Urushihara's answer. He put a hand on his chin and thought. - In that case I will call you by your name from Japan, Urushihara - said Suzuno with a small smile. Urushihara had already finished eating, so he stopped and left his plate in the sink, - Thank you - he said as he sat down again in front of his computer - - And thanks for the food - he said in a serious tone trying to hide his true gratitude . "W-you're welcome," said Suzuno.

The room was soon filled with silence, except for the sound of the keys on Urushihara's laptop. Suzuno had been thinking about the words before and dared to ask Urushihara - This one ... I ... - Suzuno said but was interrupted when the door opened, - I came back - Ashiya said entering with some bags in his hands.

**Well, there goes the third chapter.**

**What did you think? What do they like, what do they dislike? Leave your opinion and if you want me to say hello (thank you very much to the people who follow this story).**

**I want to apologize for the time it took to upload this chapter; I had already mentioned that the publication time may be constant due to my schedule.**

**Greetings and see you next time **J


	5. Chapter 4

"I'm back," said Ashiya, opening the doors with some bags in his hands.

Urushihara turned to see him and then returned to his computer - It was about time, if it took you - he said. - I know ... - Ashiya said normally, - Very much - Urushihara said again. - I already know it! - Ashiya shouted slightly.

\- Oh, Kamazuki-san, sorry for the delay, I hope Urushihara didn't have any problems, Ashiya said turning to see Suzuno and then Urushihara.

\- No, Luci ... to say, Urushihara had an orderly behavior - she said turning to see Ashiya.

"I'm glad for that," said Ashiya. - Excuse me, may I know that it will take you so long? - Suzuno to Ashiya.

\- I was ...

(Flashback on Ashiya's head):

"- I see, so that other partner who lives with you could be called NEET," Rika said as she walked with Ashiya inside the supermarket.

\- Effectively. As much as I try to make a hardworking man get nothing, "said Ashiya, looking straight ahead. - Mmm, did you try to be nice to him? - Specific Rika, - What do you mean? - Ashiya said.

\- You know ... talk to him, persuade him, show affection, that kind of thing - Rika said with her eyes closed. - Do you think that lazy man would listen to me? He only lives in his own way without following orders; if it wasn't for my lord I would have already expelled him from the apartment, "said Ashiya, raising his voice a little.

\- Hey, calm down, it was just a suggestion. From what this type of cause has told me it causes a great deal of trouble, but I know that everything you do is for your good. Just try to change things a little and try to get along better; As you are a responsible person and who sees for the welfare of others this type of thing will be very easy for you, "Rika said with a smile.

\- Thank you very much Suzuki-san for your beautiful words, promise that I will follow your advice, or just try - Ashiya said looking at Rika with a smile.

Rika blushed and immediately turned to the opposite side covering her face - No p-problem ... - she said.

Ashiya apparently confused by such an action.

\- Look Suzuki-san, we have reached the payment box ... It seems to be very long - Ashiya.

Rika took her hands off her face and saw the long line - It's true, it's too long! - Rika said turning to see Ashiya - Now what do we do?

"We can only wait," Ashiya said as she crossed her arms.

\- Since it will be a while until we get to the box ... could we share some recipes, if you like? I have a lot of food that I don't know what to prepare and I can always eat the same dishes - Rika said as she ducked her head and rubbed the index fingers of each hand.

\- It would be a pleasure - Ashiya said.

Thus time resisted sharing recipes of all kinds; Breakfasts, snacks, dinners, and more. Time passed and they finally reached the box. They left the supermarket and both walked a few blocks to a crossroads where both separated to separate.

\- Well, it was fun this day, right? - Rika said a little nervous.

\- Yes, it was - Ashiya said.

\- This ... I have to go back to my apartment, so I'm going here. See you later Ashiya ... - he said while bowing.

"See you later, Suzuki-san," said Ashiya, bowing too.

Rika was still leaning and eyes closed. He straightened to say one last thing but saw that Ashiya had already retired. He sighed and then left.

Ashiya noticed that it was too late so he hurried to arrive. "

(End of flashback)

\- I was at the supermarket with a friend; the line was too long— Ashiya finished saying

\- I see. Can you tell who they set up with and what they were doing? - Suzuno something curious.

\- I was with Suzuki-san sharing recipes - Ashiya replied.

\- Suzuki-san? Oh! Emi's friend, "said Suzuno.

"Hehe, what is that about?" Urushihara said with a long smile.

\- What do you mean by that? - Ashiya asked, —You know… about your "friend" - said Urushihara (she had a somewhat smiling suspicious face).

\- Yes, she is my friend, what with that? - Ashiya said frowning.

"Yes, yes, as you say," Urushihara said as he returned to his computer.

\- Anyway, what did Kamazuki-san do in my absence? - Ashiya asked turning to see Suzuno. - I cleaned the house and prepared the food and Urushihara collected all the garbage - explained Suzuno.

\- Did that bum really do something? I don't believe him— Ashiya said somewhat doubtfully.

"Even if you don't believe it, it's true, he helped clean the apartment," Suzuno said, "She forced me," Urushihara said without looking away from his computer.

Suzuno turned to see Urushihara for what he said; He felt her gaze and turned to see her, they looked at each other for a moment and then Urushihara returned to his computer.

Ashiya watched and analyzed what had just happened.

"Hehe, what is that about?" Ashiya said putting a small, Machiavellian smile on her face. - What are you talking about? - Urushuhara asked, - Nothing, nothing - Ashiya replied.

Urushiara did not take so much importance but Suzuno did seem somewhat confused.

\- I'm back! - Mao announced as he opened the door.

**Well, well, well ... Here is the fourth chapter.**

**I want to apologize for the grammatical mistakes I have made in the past; English is not my mother tongue (spoke Spanish) and used a translator to translate each chapter. I will try not to make more mistakes and review them in specialized pages on the translation of texts.**

**Discuss what you thought about this chapter, what did you like, what not? How can I improve? Opinions and criticisms.**

**Greetings and until next time** J


	6. Chapter 5

Mao had just announced his entry.

Everyone turned to see him. "What's wrong? Why are you seeing me?" Asked Mao.

"Welcome home, my Lord," Ashiya said with a hand on his chest and bowing.

"Good evening, Sadao-dono," Suzuno said with a bow. Urushihara only waved his hand.

\- Go Suzuno, what are you doing here? - Mao asked something curious.

"Oh, I came to help prepare dinner and clean the apartment," he replied.

\- Can you know why? - Mao asked again.

"It's my fault (Ashiya said, raising his hand and interrupting), I took a long time at the supermarket," Ashiya said.

Mao looked at him intrigued - Can you tell me I took you so long at the supermarket? - Mao asked.

"I was with Suzuki-san waiting in the long line," Ashiya replied.

\- "Suzuki-san? Ah, Emi's friend "- Maou thought.

\- So I want to apologize my Lord, and you too Kamazuki-san "- Ashiya continued bowing.

"No problem," said Mao and Suzuno at the same time.

Urushihara only saw them talk - "I am surrounded by fools" - he thought.

"By the way, what did Urushihara do all this time?" Mao said, pulling Urushihara out of his thoughts.

"Who, me?" Asked Urushihara. Mao just nodded.

"He was helping me clean the apartment," Suzuno interrupted.

"Is that true?" Mao said with a little doubt.

"I'm afraid that's the way my Lord is," Ashiya said crossing his arms.

\- You see? Seriously I did something— Urushihara said trying to convince Mao.

\- They are right. He was helping me all this time— Suzuno said supporting Urushihara.

Mao thought about what he had just said. - Mmm ... I guess it's okay (said minetras walked next to Urushihara), As long as you haven't done anything to her (He murmured the last part to Urushihara) -.

Urushihara felt her body throb at Mao's words.

"This ... It's already dark, so I'll go back to my apartment," Suzuno announced.

"Oh yes, it's fine," said Mao.

\- With your permission I withdraw. Until tomorrow Mao-dono, until tomorrow Ashiya-dono and until tomorrow Luci ... Urushihara-dono— Suzuno said bowing and walked towards the door.

"Until tomorrow, Kamzuki," Mao and Ashiya said in unison.

"Until tomorrow, Bell," Urushihara said without taking his eyes off his computer.

Suzuno stopped just before opening the door; he remembered what Urushihara had said about his name "it is a beautiful name for you". She shook herself a little and finally came out.

She came to his apartment to sleep and the demons next door also prepared to sleep.

(In the Emi department)

Emi came to her apartment still angry about what Mao said. He changed his clothes and prepared to sleep.

\- "How is it possible that this fool keeps saying stupidity even when I'm trying to thank him?"! - Emi thought as she put on her pajamas.

\- "…. WHAT AM I THINKING AT?! He is the demon king and I am the heroine. My duty is to finish him off, not thank him "- suddenly Emi's mind had an overly aggressive thought.

He lay down on his bed and snuggled up in his sheets.

\- "Although thinking about it… He has changed for good. He helps people and saves the city. He even saved me ... Maybe I can ... "- Emi thought even before falling asleep.

(Back to Mao's apartment)

Everyone was asleep except Mao, who was watching the night from the balcony sale.

\- "Today I ran into Emi at the usual stop ... Why is it that we always run into each other there?" - Mao said in his mind.

\- "Now that I think about it ... She whispered something before leaving ..." - Mao tried to remember what she meant.

\- "Emi, I ... I ... I ..." Mao said thinking aloud.

\- "I ... I HATE YOU!" -.

**Hey ! Very good to everyone. Here is the fifth chapter.**

**I want to apologize; You know the excuse, I have a somewhat tight schedule.**

**Thank you very much to the people who read and comment my stories, I really appreciate them :3**

**Discuss what you think of this chapter. What did you like? Not? What can I improve ?, criticisms, observations and suggestions.**

**See you **J


End file.
